


Team Building Exercise of Sorts

by BlackIris



Series: Showing Support Through Paraphernalia [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Paraphernalia, Sass, Team Building, pre James "Bucky" Barnes / Darcy Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the time (almost) everyone got a hair cut regardless if they needed it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Building Exercise of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd - all mistakes are mine. Please enjoy this crack cake.

“Ok, I’ll give you three guess.” She said to the room as a whole, ticking off fingers as she spoke. “Who wants a haircut. Who needs a haircut. And whose hair I cannot wait to cut.” She grinned devilishly as she pulled various tools and products out of an over sized red bag. 

“Oh, come on, does no one want to play? You all know you have to do this at some point in time. And I know I’m not the only one in this room with trust issues a mile long, so come on, let’s make this a group project. Yeah, I might be talking to you, Tony. Besides, it’s fun!”

“And why exactly is it fun, Lewis?” Stark eyed the clippers suspiciously. 

“Because I’m here, duh. Now come on people, who’s first?”

“Romanov wants it, buh-dum ching. Winter Grump Grump needs it, an even bigger buh-dum ching. And, of course, you want your hands in my hair, which isn’t going to happen. Oh, nice case. Did Jarvis give you these specs? These are highly classified.” Stark was now eyeing her phone case; black and sleek with white drawings of the Iron Man suit on it. She had gotten the case on a whim. 

“Har, har. And no, you’re wrong, as usual tin man.” A sneer of approval came from Bucky. “Tash, you can’t guess. You’ll ruin it for everyone cuz you’ll be right.”

“То есть, как я делаю” She replied, arching an eyebrow.

“See.” Darcy smiled. She didn’t know a lick of Russian, but assumed it was an appropriate response nonetheless. 

“So, any other takers before I assign you a line up?” 

The room remained silent. Bruce walked in with rather shaggy hair and towels but didn’t say anything as he put them on the counter next to the sink. Steve kept reading his paper the way you see older men at breakfast joints do; seemingly ignoring the world, but taking everything in regardless. His hair, as always, was at its high and tight standard, well, to anyone that didn’t know him at least. He had gotten wind of their plan two weeks ago and had forgone his last regular cut. Clint seemed to refuse to give up his perch atop the back of the couch as Natasha continued to lazily thumb through a magazine. Clint’s hair never seemed to need a trim and Natasha’s changed regularly. Bucky moved deliberately slowly as he refilled his coffee mug, knowing all too well his chin length hair was soon to be gone. Thor and his luscious locks, luckily or unluckily, were off world. And Stark sat on a stool, arms folded over his chest still staring Darcy down. He had his hair cut earlier that week. 

“Ok then. Doc. You first, if you please. I know you’ll show them there’s nothing to fear.”

“Really? You look way too happy to be hold scissors around us.” Stark chimed in, expression not changing except the addition of a quirk of his eyebrow, again. 

“Tony relax. It’s a cut and a wash?” Bruce said, turning the last part toward Darcy, she nodded. “Not the end of the world.”

It was, originally, Bruce’s idea. And Darcy was grateful that he brought it up. She had cut hair before; guys and gals. In college it was a way for everyone to save money and have a calm moment in between exams, projects and stressing about the future. But with this group of odd balls, she knew it was going to even better, even if it was a little awkward at first. 

She started with Bruce, who relaxed immediately as the water rushed through his hair; her fingers massaging the dust, debris and stress from the labs away as she lathered product through his hair. The tension in the room soon started to dissipate as they all watched her towel dry, cut and then lightly style his hair. Bruce kept his eyes closed almost the whole time, a content smile on his face. 

“Ok, Steve. You’re next.” 

“Me? Not –” 

“Yes. You. Figured I’d get the good kids done first.” Bucky chuckled and she threw a wink his way. “Yours won’t take long. ‘High and tight’ is a specialty – shut it Tony.”

“I suppose my guessing won’t get me out of it?” He grinned and walked toward the sink.

“Nope. Not at all, but you are welcome to play.”

“Well, clearly Dr. Banner wanted the cut.” A soft hum came from Banner as he sipped his tea. “Buck, here, clearly needs a cut.” Bucky glared in response. 

“He does kinda look like a ripped hobo.” Darcy grinned as she started washing Steve’s hair. “Oh and just so you know everyone is At Least getting a wash. And no, I don’t care what you say. Think of it as a team building thing if you have to; it is happening. Sorry, Cap, please continue.”

“ Doctor Banner, Buck, and..” His checks turned the slightest bit red as he looked over to Bucky, who glared back. 

“And..”

“Me.”

She laughed and softly tugged on his hair playfully before wringing out the water. 

“Well, you’re almost completely right with Doc there, but that’s about it.” 

A few short moments passed filled only with the buzz from her clippers, ending with a few snips of her scissors.

Clint went next, getting a light trim. Natasha followed getting a cut and setting a time the following week for a color. 

Stark’s stubbornness faded with each pass of the clippers and scissors. “Only a wash this time – maybe a style if you can manage it, Lewis.” Darcy shook her head and sighed but knew she had won a small battle with his ‘this time.’ Her plan, their plan, was shaping up well. 

After finishing up with Stark’s wash and style, which she nailed the landing on, there was only one person left. James Buchanan Barnes. 

“Ok, mister.” She said, nodding her head in the direction of the sink. “You’re up.” 

He hadn’t moved from his stance by the coffee machine since she started, a safe yet observable distance away. 

“Fine, doll, but try not to get too excited.” He said, voice low and gravely from lack of use. 

She smiled slightly and raised an eyebrow at him and then Steve before she grabbed another towel and shampoo. 

After thoroughly washing his hair and massaging his scalp, which calmed him more then she could have ever hoped, she reached for the scissors. 

“Is this ok?” She asked, holding up the scissors in a non threatening way.

He nodded once, lips almost pursed. 

She moved slowly behind him and began snipping away. She had seen plenty of pictures of him from before his time as the Winter Soldier and had originally, deep down inside, wanted to cut and style his hair back to how it had once been. All of her self control kept her from doing so. She knew he wasn’t that James Barnes anymore. Instead, she cut and trimmed until he resembled something of both of the men he used to be; both Bucky and Soldier. 

Taking a quick look around, mainly to distract herself from her proximity to him, Darcy noticed how calm everyone became; Stark and Bruce talking about something that flew directly over her head, Clint and Natasha playing chess, and Steve at the crossword in the paper. It looked so domestic, so ordinary. 

She checked the length one last time by standing in front of him, her fingers threading through his hair, her skirt brushing his knees and hands. A slight upturn of his lips was the only evidence of a deeply suppressed smile. She didn’t notice as she was trying very hard to only focus on his hair, regardless of how close she was to his face. She quickly, but skillfully styled his hair and stepped back.

“Alright everyone, I expect to see you all in six to eight weeks for round two, pending of course some world crisis.” She said, handing the mirror to Bucky. 

At that Natasha and Clint left with nods to her, followed by Steve, who was followed by Stark and Bruce still chatting away; leaving Darcy and Bucky alone. She hadn’t realized it as first as she was picking up bottles and cleaning off the counters. The sound of a broom startled her from her ministrations. She looked up to see Bucky sweeping the kitchen floor. 

“Thank you.” He said, meeting her surprised look.

“You’re the one helping me, no need to thank me.” 

He raised an eyebrow at her in response. “So do I get to put in my wager now?” 

“I suppose.” She drawled as she began shoving damp towels in a large plastic bag.

“Banner and Natalia. Steve. And Myself.” He finished sweeping a short distance from her and stared down at her intently. 

“Right you are. I’m surprised you didn’t think I wanted to cut Tasha’s though. She is the only lady of this group.”

“It was hard not to tell with the way you kept grinning at me.” His almost blank look transformed into a grin from decades past, one she was surprised (and grateful?) to see. “And, you spent more time on me then the rest of those punks.”

“What can I say?” She blushed ever so slightly. “You have great bone structure and it’s a shame to keep it fully hidden under that mop of hair.” She paused for a moment, face turning serious. “Thank you though, for letting me.” 

He chuckled lowly, turning to leave. “Anytime you want to run your fingers through my hair, sweetheart, just let me know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Darcy's outfit:
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/cutting_hair_with_iron_man/set?id=131330473


End file.
